Clash of Legends
by Huntress Of The Sea
Summary: When Prof. Oak calls Ash back to the Sinnoh region, and he and Brock find a mysterious girl, everything turns upside down. Teams reappear, and chaos in the Pokemon world follows. Especially when she turns out to be someone and - something - unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I shouldn't be doing this, but once again this idea has been in my head a while and I just had to write it! Sorry to fans of my other work, but I have a problem with so much inspiration! Moving on. I got the idea for this partly from watching the show and partly from the game and my mind. This is based on my first Pokémon game; Pokémon Pearl. So I took the character I was, tweaked it a little, made an interesting story line. And voila. This came into being. All the characters from the show will be in here at some point. As well as the legendary's. At least I hope. So now, on with the journey that will change the Pokémon world as we know it. **

_This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon. They worked together with humans to do various things. Even in their daily lives. Many mysteries surround Pokémon. But there has never been one as strange as this. We journey to the far off Sinnoh Region. Experienced trainer Ash Ketchem is here today. He's going back to see some old friends and relive some old memories. But he doesn't realize how much he's going to relive them. Nor does he realize he's going to take part in the great adventure of his life. But we don't start here. No, we start off near Eterna City. Where things are getting interesting. This is the start of our story. A never ending story that will span so many worlds' even Ash won't believe it! But it will be the greatest Pokémon tale of all time. So now, let us travel to the start of it, the very one who will take the starring role in this tale. Let us see what happens. _

The girl's heart pounded violently in her chest. She glanced behind her nervously, scared of what was gaining. She was terrified as she ran through Eterna Forest. She didn't remember why she was in Eterna Forest; all she knew was that going into that old Mansion had been a mistake. Now she was paying for that mistake. She pushed through bushes and jumped over a couple of small boulders.

She paused and cringed as she heard the sound of crashing trees and explosions ring behind her. She had brought this. She was bringing destruction down on this beautiful forest. She darted forward again as she heard the chopper blades whirl. Glancing fearfully at the sky she saw the sleek grey-blue helicopter above the trees.

A little cry of terror escaped her lips and she ran faster. In her haste her foot got caught on a stone and she fell sprawling on the forest floor. Groaning weakly she pushed herself to her feet. She reached to her belt and pulled out a pokéball. Enlarging it quickly she threw it expertly into the air.

"Go! Leafeon!" She called out. "Help me out of Eterna Forest!" Her pokéball opened and in a white flash a gorgeous girl Leafeon was standing before her mistress. The girl caught her pokéball in the air and placed it back in her belt. The girl held her Leafeon's light brown eyes and they nodded.

Leafeon bounded away and the girl was right behind her. They raced through Eterna Forest as fast as they could. Leafeon guided the way with certainty. The helicopter behind them slow grew closer and closer. They couldn't shake them.

Suddenly, when the helicopter was nearly overtop, a huge explosion came from behind the girl. The trees around her fell and she screamed as she was blown to the ground. The sound of her scream was shattering. A flock of Starly's and Starravia took to the sky's in a flurry of wings and vanished. The girl's worried Pokémon hurried back and watched her defiant mistress.

The smoke from the explosion cleared and the silhouettes of ten people were seen. The lead man stepped forward and regarded the girl coldly. He had an impassive face, and ice blue eyes. His brown-blond hair was slicked straight back. He was wearing a Team Galactic commander's uniform.

"Well, well, well," he mused taking steps toward the girl, hands clasped behind his back. "This certainly is odd. You used to never flee. Preferring to fight, even when fighting was futile. What makes you run now? The brave bane of Team Galactic seems to be no more."

The girl was crouched on the forest floor. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her hands curled into fists. "I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered. "Who – who are you?" The man looked at the girl calculatingly.

"Ah, fair enough," he said. "You would be more used to seeing the old commander's. I am Commander Uranus of the new and improved Team Galactic." The girl slowly raised her head and looked at the man confused.

"I have no idea what you mean," she said, her heart pounding in fright and her breathing erratic. "What do you want with me? What do you want with Eterna Forest?" The man, Uranus, nodded as if satisfied.

"A convincing performance, but you can't fool me you brat," he said. "We were just going to take all the Pokémon in Eterna Forest to help build up our ranks. But taking your Pokémon with them would be even better." Uranus had on a horrible smile and laughed darkly.

The girl swallowed and rose unsteadily to her feet. She took out a pokéball and aimed it at Leafeon. "Return," she whispered as a red beam shot out to take back her Pokémon. "I don't want you to get hurt." She opened her eyes and stared at Uranus, her eyes blazing with fury despite she had no strength. The girl set her shoulders and raised her head defiantly, eyes blazing so brightly they seemed to glow. "No," she said in a clear voice. "I won't let you take these Pokémon!" She thrust her empty palm out and there was a flash of light from it.

The second the flash lit up the forest the wild Pokémon answered the call. Wild Burmy and Wurmple charged through the trees and plants. The Wurmple spewed forth their String Shot and trapped the members of Team Galactic where they stood. The Burmy attacked the members with vicious Tackle attacks.

It was chaos. The Team Galactic members were disorganized. The commander ordered a retreat and everyone struggled to be the first to get back. The wild Pokémon kept attacking and Team Galactic just ran. No one noticed as the girl's eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground unconscious.

**A/N: What did you think? I'd like to know. But please don't comment on my bad grammar! I reread something five different times and still found mistakes. So please just ignore it the best you can! Now, this is a little short and all. But I hope to make it better. I hope it wasn't written badly. Please tell me what you think. And I just want to put this out there: MY CHARACTER IS NOT A MARY-SUE AND DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT! I get it a lot for no reason, and this character may seem a little like it but you will see! Anyways, please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I really had this written only the day after I published the first chapter. I just forgot to put it in a chapter file. So I hope you guys like this, and thanks for the positive reviews! They make me all happy! So here's the chapter!**

Ash Ketchem is a young Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town. His dream is to become a Pokémon Master. But at the moment, Ash wasn't pursuing his dream.

Ash and his old friend Brock from the gym in Pewter City, we're travelling to Eterna City. Ash had gotten a message from Professor Oak, his home town professor, that the Professor had found some relics Ash might find interesting. He had also found out that his old friends Tracy and Dawn were in Eterna City as well. Ash, wanting to see Sinnoh again, as well as meet up with friends, decided to go back.

Ash had taken a boat to Canalave City and quickly met up with his friend Brock, who had received a similar message from Professor Oak. Being the old friends they were, they quickly agreed to team up and head to Eterna City together. So they did, facing the usual challenges with Pokémon trainers and Team Rocket.

Currently Ash and Brock were in Eterna Forest. It was their second day in there. Ash was wearing his old Pokémon league cap, sneakers, jeans, white tee shirt, and pull over shirt. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder like usual. Brock was dressed in brown jeans, sneakers, a green tee shirt, brown jacket, and his old travel pack.

They were walking along the old road through Eterna Forest. The shadows were light and faint and bird Pokémon trilled beautifully in the trees.

"We should be out of Eterna Forest by tonight," Brock said looking at the guide book.

"That's great!" Ash cheered. "That's mean tomorrow we get to see everyone! Yeah!" Suddenly Pikachu perked up and looked around. He sniffed the air and his ears swivelled around. "Huh?" Ash said and looked at Pikachu. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Pi? Pika!" Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder and ran forward. "Pikachu! Pika!"

"Hey! Pikachu!" Ash called running after Pikachu. "Pikachu! Where are you going! Come back! Pikachu!" Pikachu scampered through bushes and Ash ran after. Both trainer and Pokémon disappeared into the Forest, leaving Brock behind frustrated.

"Ash! Wait up!" Brock called putting away the guide book and chasing after them. Meanwhile Pikachu was scurrying through the underbrush of Eterna Forest. Pikachu kept looking around and calling out in it's tiny voice. Ash was a few feet behind and Brock was bringing up the rear.

Pikachu broke through the plants and stopped at the edge of a little destroyed clearing. The ground was scarred with burn marks and on the far right side trees were knocked down and covered in a light coat of moss. A second later Ash ran in too and tripped and fell on his face as he stopped suddenly at what was there. And the fact Pikachu was in the way. Brock ran into them after and tripped over Ash.

They grumbled for a minute and stood up. They looked around the tiny clearing in shock.

"What happened here?" Brock asked.

"I . . . don't know," Ash said. Then he saw something in the clearing a gasped, his eyes going wide. "There's a girl!" he exclaimed. He jogged over to the body and stared at her. "She looks like she's sleeping." Brock ran over and crouched down by her. He reached out and felt her forehead.

"She's stone cold," Brock murmured.

The girl was indeed freezing cold. She was curled up on her side. She had bangs and pin straight auburn hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders. A knitted light blue beanie was placed stylish on the back of her head. She wore dark brown hiking boots on her feet and wore a pair of jean shorts. There was a yellow-orange knapsack on her back. She wore a dark blue tank top and a mid-cut sleeveless yellow and red trimmed jacket. A top quality Pokétch was on her left wrist.

Pikachu crawled over to her and sniffed her face. Ash watched curiously as Pikachu made a little sound and gently licked the girl's cheek. "Uhhhh . . . uhhhh . . ." the girl gave a little groan. Pikachu nudged the girl's cheek with his nose. The girl stirred. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes together. She groaned again before opening her eyes. They were dark, deep blue.

She gave a puffy little breath and sat up. "Pika!" cried Pikachu. Pikachu jumped up on to the girl and vigorously licked her face. The girl laughed and held Pikachu as he licked her. Ash and Brock just stared amazed. The girl hadn't even noticed them.

"Hey there!" She said to Pikachu. "What are you doing out here? Hmm?" She laughed harder and scratched Pikachu under his chin. Pikachu gave a little Pokémonic laugh and climbed up on to the girl's shoulder. He circled around her head and rubbed his electric pouch against her cheek. She laughed again as little threads of electricity tickled her.

She rubbed Pikachu affectionately then blinked in surprise. She looked at Ash and Brock for a moment before smiling pleasantly. "Oh hello," she said. "I'm guessing this is your Pikachu." Ash nodded, to surprised to say anything. "I thought so," she mused. "You have that look about you. Well your Pikachu's very kind to come and find me." Pikachu licked the girl once more before bounding back over to Ash.

"If you don't mind me asking," Brock interrupted. "But what happened here?"

"Oh." The girl's eyes glazed over and she looked stumped. "Some men were chasing me, I think. I can't really remember. They wanted something from me, the wild Pokémon attacked and I passed out." Ash and Brock looked at each other. They had a feeling they knew exactly who it was.

"Oh," was all Ash said. "Well, I'm Ash Ketchem and I'm a Pokémon trainer!"

"My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon doctor."

"And I'm . . ." the girl trailed off and looked puzzled. She looked up at the sky and put a finger to her lips. She sat like that for a moment as she thought. Ash and Brock looked at each other confused. Suddenly the girl snapped her fingers. "Oh! Now I remember!" she exclaimed. "I'm Katie, and I'm a Pokémon trainer as well." That of course got Ash excited.

"Nice to meet you Katie," Brock said. "You know, you look kind of familiar." Katie blinked and tilted her head in confusion. Ash couldn't take it anymore. He leapt to his feet and held his fist out while he's eyes blazed in excitement. Brock sighed and hung his head and Katie looked at him strangely.

"Katie, do you mind if we have a battle?" Ash challenged.

"Ash . . ." Brock groaned. He was cut off by Katie. Katie's eyes lit up and she jumped to her feet. She stuck a pose very similar to Ash's and nodded. She gave a devious smile at him.

"A battle, huh?" she said. "I accept!" Brock sighed and shook his head miserably.

"All right!" Ash cheered. "Let's battle! Come on Pikachu, you're up!" Pikachu nodded and ran forward. He stood ready as electricity crackled in his cheeks.

"One on one okay?" Katie asked him. Ash nodded. Katie took a pokéball from her belt and it grew to size in her hand. "This'll be fun. Go! Lightning!" She tossed the pokéball into the air and in a flash of white light a Pikachu was on the battle field. It was a female Pikachu, but instead of being to usual yellow, there was an orange tint to it's fur. "I raised her from a Pichu," Katie said proudly. "As you can imagine it was quite a shock when she turned out to be a shiny Pokémon. Ready Ash? You can go first."

"Okay! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded; he didn't notice the strange way Brock was looking at Katie. Pikachu sprinted forward and jumped up into the air. He spun head over heels multiple times as his tail glowed. Pikachu began to fall towards the earth with his tail aiming straight for Lightning.

"Dodge it!" Katie ordered a second before Pikachu hit Lightning. Lightning darted to the right just as Pikachu's tail hit the ground right where she had been. Rocks flew everywhere and Pikachu slid on his back towards Ash. Ash gritted his teeth as Pikachu got to it's feet. "Now use Charge Beam!" Lightning raised the tip of her tail and light particles started to gather. Then there was a ball of white-yellow light that pulsed outwards and from it a glowing yellow beam shot forth. Pikachu could only look panicked before the Charge Beam hit him.

With a wail Pikachu was blasted back several feet and slammed into the ground. The smoke from the Charge Beam cleared and Both Ash and Brock gasped. Pikachu lay there defeated. Katie smiled proudly and scooped up her Pikachu. She rubbed it's head fondly.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed rushing over to his injured Pokémon. He picked up Pikachu and cradled him in his arms. Pikachu moaned weakly and looked at Ash.

"Oh no." Brock quickly took his pack off and began to look through it for what he would need to heal Pikachu.

"Here, let me help," Katie said hurriedly. Lightning dropped to the ground and Katie rushed to kneel beside Ash. She placed her hand on Pikachu's forehead and closed her eyes. A quiet sound very similar to the move Healbell seemed to ring. A faint pulsing green light seemed to emit from Katie's hand and wash down Pikachu. Pikachu's physical injuries vanished complete. "Lightning, could you please share some electricity with Pikachu?" Katie asked her Pokémon.

"Pi! Pi!" Lightning scampered on to Katie's lap and touched her electric sacks with Pikachu's. Sparks passed between them and Lightning backed up. Pikachu sat up, blinked, and climbed up Ash to sit on his shoulder. Ash laughed and rubbed Pikachu. Katie smiled and stood up.

"Return," she said taking out a pokéball and pointing it at Lightning. The red beam shot out and Lightning disappeared as both Brock and Ash looked at Katie confused and bewildered. They stood up and glanced at each other.

"How did you do that?" Brock asked her. Katie shrugged and raised her hands in the universal 'whatever' position.

"I don't know, I just figure it out after I ran into an injured wild Pokémon," she explained. "I don't even know what it's called." Ash and Brock stared at her. "Anyways, thanks for waking me up and thanks for the battle; but I'd better get going." She waved good-bye to them, turned around and sprinted off. She jumped over the fallen tree trunk and vanished.

Once back on the path through Eterna Forest Katie slowed to a walk and relaxed. She breathed a sigh of relief and hummed a little tune to herself. She had only gone a few paces when Ash, Brock, and Pikachu came through the tree behind her. She glanced at them but kept walking.

_Maybe I should have battled those weird men, _she thought. _I might have won. _She heard footsteps and turned her head around. Ash and Brock were directly behind her looking confused. She raised her eyebrows at them and focused ahead of her.

"If you don't mind me asking," Ash said. "But where are you going?" Katie shrugged. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms up placing her hands behind her head.

"Wherever the road takes me," she said. After a pause she opened one eye and looked back at them. "I am in Sinnoh, right?" Ash and Brock looked at each other.

"Um, yeah, but –" Ash started. Katie cut him off with a flick of her hand.

"That's all I need to know. See ya!" Katie was about to run off when Brock jumped in front of her and barred her way. "Uhh . . ." Katie stepped back at looked at Brock in nervous confusion.

"Hold up!" he said. "Do you even know where you're going?" Katie put her hands on her hips and looked at him icily.

"'Course I do," she huffed. "Right now I'm heading to Eterna City, and if I turn around I'll be off to Valley Windworks. Why does it matter? If I get lost I have Leafeon."

"Oh . . ." Brock said lowering his arms, clearly embarrassed. "I just thought since you were passed out before . . ."

"Would you like me to explain everything _slowly?_" Katie sighed.

"That would be nice," mumbled Ash.

"Fine," Katie snapped sitting down on the side of the road. "Then I'll begin."

**A/N: What did you think? And about that healing thing, you'll find out much later on, when many things are explained. So don't worry about it, and don't think it's just random. There's a reason for it. And what did you think of Katie's Pokémon? Strong huh? Well I did say I based it on Pearl, which I didn't lose a single battle from Mars at Valley Windworks to Lucian of the Elite Four. So you understand why she's strong. Plus I have another reason for the battle in mind . . . anyways. Please tell me what you think of the story! Review, fav, or alerts, I don't care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! I'm done! This is my last mass update chapter – you know I thought it would never be done! And I decided to cut it shorter than I wanted it, to compensate for time. So you'll have to wait until May for things to get really moving. Sorry about that, but this is actually an important chapter! Enjoy!**

Sometime later Katie was walking swiftly down the main path in Eterna Forest. Twilight stained the sky far above purple and blue. Katie swung her arms and started whistling a light airy tune as she went. The trees threw dark shadows over everything, and the forest Pokémon were already half asleep. Several strides behind Katie walked Ash and Brock, who were both watching Katie curiously. Both were in awe - and confusion - after her story.

There were the soft callings of Hoothoot and Noctowl waking as the last rays of the sun dipped behind the hidden horizon. With the sun gone, darkness quickly blanketed Eterna Forest. Ash and Brock began to slow down, thinking of setting up camp for the night; despite the fact it was already rather late. As they slowed down Katie sped up. She half jogged over to a thick tree with sweet smelling blossoms on her left. Gripping a low branch she swung herself up into the wide lower boughs.

Ash and Brock stopped dead, looked at each other, then stared at Katie. She settled herself on a branch against the tree trunk before slipping her bag off and hanging it above her.

"Um, what are you doing?" Brock asked her. Katie stretched out her legs before tucking her hands beneath her head and twisting slightly to face them. She raised an eyebrow and looked at them quizzically.

"Well, I don't know about you boys, but I'm going to sleep for the night," she said. Ash and Brock looked at each other again. "What? It's practical and I don't exactly have an instant campsite."

"Oh no," Ash mumbled.

"Have no fear!" Brock exclaimed, holding his hand up in a typical lecturing motion, "I'll have a high class campsite set up in no time!" A second later Brock had his pack off his shoulders and was pulling out tables, chair, tents, and cooking equipment.

Katie stared at him, "Uh . . . is he always like this?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah, he pretty much raised his younger brothers and sisters, so he tends to do a lot of cooking," Ash's stomach growled, "not that I mind. Brock's the best cook!" Ash walked over to the tree Katie was in and, slipping off his backpack, sat down against the trunk. Pikachu jumped to the ground and curled up against Ash, his little black eyes half opened sleepily.

Katie smiled gently, "Well I'm sure whatever he comes up with will be better than anything I've had recently." She paused and looked thoughtful. "I think I'm going to stick with my tree though." Ash began to laugh and Katie soon joined in. Still laughing Katie swung legs over and looked down at Ash. "So, is your dream really to become the world Pokémon master?"

Ash tilted his cap backwards and looked up at her. "Definitely! And nothing is going to stop me from accomplishing that! Well . . . except for maybe a really cool Pokémon." Katie chuckled in reply, but in her head she was thinking _You'll have to beat me first. _Though she didn't know where that thought came from.

"So," Ash continued looking up at her, "do you really have such a hard time remembering things?" The smile faded from Katie's face and she looked down at her lap sadly.

"Yeah," she said in a quiet voice, "I do. I don't know who I am, where I'm from – sometimes I barely remember my name!" Katie sighed and fingered her pokéball belt. "But I do remember some things. Events that brought me close to my Pokémon, and how I got them, how and when the evolved, and exactly what they're like. Although . . ." Katie hesitated. "I feel like I have a lot more Pokémon than just the ones on me!" She gave a high-pitched, nervous laugh. "Crazy right?"

Ash shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure if I ever forgot everything, I'd still remember my Pokemon, and Pikachu." Ash smiled at Pikachu and rubbed his head. Katie smiled at them; she didn't need any fancy technologies or tests to see that the relationship between Ash and Pikachu was unbreakable. It reminded her of how her relationship with her Pokémon should be, if she could remember everything.

"Dinner's ready!" Brock called. Katie looked up, her eyes widening when she saw the table, folding chair, plates and cutlery, and the stove. Brock was placing a fresh salad in a bowl, as sandwiches and stir-fry finding grilling and cooking. In her few weeks, Katie had mostly eaten fruits and breads and whatever she could scrounge. Brock being able to carry all this _and _cook, astounded her.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "How can you do all that!" But her face was lit up in a smile as she held on to her pale, blue knit-cap and jumped down to the ground. "That is so awesome!" Katie pushed back her auburn hair and ran over to the table, Ash and Brock's laughter ringing up through Eterna Forest at her reaction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as all this was happening with our heroes, a while away in a shadowy hollow of a fake tree in Eterna Forest, hid a trio known all too well. Now high ranking in their not-so-secret and evil organization of Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and Meowth were talking in hushed tones. They were wearing black Team Rocket uniforms and attempting to run through their latest instructions.<p>

You see, Team Rocket's informants in the Sinnoh Region had found evidence that Team Galactic was rising again; and being the members to "defeat" Team Galactic before, they were sent back to do the same thing again. At least originally that was the plan. Now their orders were to do their best for Team Rocket until further orders.

"So, what do we do?" whispered Jessie.

"What do you think?" asked Meowth, "We capture some primo Pokémon and send them to the Boss!"

"I know!" said James. "We saw the twerp in here earlier today, did we not?" Jessie and Meowth nodded in agreement. "This would be a perfect opportunity to capture Pikachu!" The three of them gave big, evil smiles to each other.

"Perfect," cackles Jessie, "they'll never see it coming."

"And," Meowth added, raising his paw, "there was the twerpette he was battlin'. Her Pikachu beat our Pikachu in one move! Get her Pokémon and we'll be undefeatable!"

"Mm-hm, mm-hm," agreed Jessie and James.

"You know," James said suddenly, tapping his chin with his finger, "there was something familiar about that twerpette. I think I saw her somewhere before, or maybe it was her battling style."

"Who cares?" snapped Jessie. "Let's just get her Pokémon." And with that the trio of evil (and stupidity) moved out of the fake hollow tree, whispering their plan of attack together. Little did they know, Eterna Forest had ears everywhere – always listening. And whether it was known or not, those ears would always answer to one, excitable and confused girl.

**A/N: How was it? Sorry for the ending, if I had time (*cough* if I wasn't so stupid sometimes *cough*) I would have done the Team Rocket attack and shown you another of Katie's Pokémon, but that'll have to wait. So, review or fav or alert or however you want to say you liked or disliked this! I want to know! And remember, if you like me as a writer, like me on facebook (link on profile, or type in the search and click enter). If I get likes, I'll start replying to reviews on there! This does not apply if you do not have facebook. That is all, let me know your thoughts, and see you again in May!**


End file.
